


Tallest Slayer

by fire_underwater



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Irken Empire (Invader Zim), M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Teenagers, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_underwater/pseuds/fire_underwater
Summary: Dib and Zim have been friends for years now, their relationship is complex and a mess but they make it work.Until Dib discovers that after years of living on Earth, Zim still appears to be planning to destroy it.Now Dib has to try and figure out what Zim’s plans really are and what the smallest Irken did in the past to gain the reputation of “Tallest slayer”.Or... Zim has to go to trial for murdering two of the past Almighty Tallest, Dib thinks he’s trying to destroy the Earth, and the Resistance is rising up to take on the Irken empire. All weeks before the big skool dance!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tallest Slayer

“So what exactly does your pak do?” Dib enquired, scribbling in his notebook while Zim worked on an experiment. 

Allowing Dib into the lab hadn’t been a deliberate decision. It had happened slowly over time. They found themselves working together more and more and Zim found there was less and less of a reason to keep the eleven year old out. 

The bespectacled human would come and hang out at the base after school. Studying Irken technology, building his own tech, or just hovering over Zim’s shoulder for the company. 

It seemed today he was only interested in the later. 

Zim sighed, turning off the laser he was working on and removing his googles from his eyes to sit them on his forehead.

He turned to glare at Dib in annoyance.

“You mean besides being connected to and the primary power source for my entire nervous system?” He asked exasperated.

Dib perked up, vigilantly taking notes as Zim spoke.

“It powers your nervous system?” He asked.

Zim rolled his eyes, or at least he did the closest thing he could to the gesture considering the way his eyes were configured. 

“It is connected to my entire body, it is... hmmm you would probably compare it to your human heart.” Zim tried to explain.

Dib frowned. “So it’s like an organ?” He asked clicking his pen in thought.

Zim huffed. “It is nothing like your pitiful human organs!” He defended. “The pak was designed thousands of years ago, and is the reason Irkens no longer have to reproduce biologically.” 

“So it’s like a battery?” Dib reasoned. 

Zim gave him an offended look. 

“It is not some common battery! A pak is a supercomputer, a weapon, a part of a body and so much more! It is something a pitiful human like you could not comprehend!” He snapped.

“No, no I get it.” Dib said. “You’re body is just a clone. A blank slate of basic Irken DNA and they grow you in a tube. You’d just be a lifeless lump without it but then you add the pak and it powers you. Like Frankenstein’s monster but instead of lightning it’s a computer.” 

Zim took a moment to think, tapping at his his chin.

He remembered reading Frankenstein in Skool. The concept of creating life wasn’t unheard of, Dib had even managed to raise the dead at one point, although he’d done so using an ancient chant he’d found in a demonic book of spells.

Still though, creating life wasn’t impossible even on Earth. Professor Membrane often boosted of how proud he was of his most successful cloning experiment, which led to the creation of Dib.

“Yes.” Zim conceded. “I suppose you could compare it to a spark of life. Mostly, amongst Irkens it is viewed as a tool. You are assigned everything via your pak, your purpose encoded into it from the moment you are created.” 

“Are your personalities encoded too?” Dib wondered. Zim hesitated, put off by the question. 

“That is... difficult to answer.” He said finally and Dib tilted his head to the side curiously.

“It is a controversial questions amongst Irkens.” Zim elaborated. 

“Well I already know that all Irken’s aren’t the same, and your PAKs don’t control you because if they did then you’d all be mindless. I guess it’s just confusing... what makes you all unique if you’re all made the same way?” He asked.

Zim glared at him. “What makes humans so unique when you are all made the same way?” He challenged and Dib was actually surprised by how reasonable the question was.

He thought for a moment before setting his note book down. “I guess it’s our souls that make us all different.” He said looking down at the ground awkwardly.

“My dad,” he continued, his tone softer than before, “he doesn’t believe in souls, just energy and chemicals in our brains that make us the way we are.” 

Zim nodded. “That’s a reasonable way to look at it.” He said.

Dib frowned, still not looking up. “No it’s not.” He argued non-aggressively. “I’ve see things that can only be explained by the existence of souls.”

Zim chuckled nastily. “Like ghosts? All those silly little spirits you chase when you aren’t bothering me?” He taunted.

Dib looked up the shoot him a glare. “Yes.” He said definitely.

“Those could all easily be explained away by even your simple Earth science. Energy signatures left over from a person dying. Alternate universes crashing together and echoing into our own, even your ridiculous magic is more likely than it being a wondering soul.” Zim said.

“Do you really not believe in souls?” Dib asked bluntly. 

Zim pursed his lips. “I don’t believe in anything except the Irken empire.” He said, obviously lying.

Dib rolled his eyes picking up his note book and stuffing it into his bag. 

“For what’s it’s worth... I think you have a soul.” He muttered before heading to elevator to leave the lab.

Zim glared after him. “That is worth nothing to me!” He called out, his voice echoing around the base. 

Zim was completely distracted by that for the rest of the night. 

He was worried about his attachment to Dib, about how affectionate they were becoming.   
_________________________________________

Six years later. 

Dib was furious. 

He’d never felt so betrayed before, not even when his dad had left him in that insane asylum. 

He also felt like an imbecile for trusting Zim. 

Years ago the fighting between them had petered out and was replaced by a friendship that came as naturally as breathing. 

They trusted each other, spent hours at a time together, sharing ideas, playing video games, going on adventures, Skool, camps, Zim was invited on Membrane family vaccinations and they spent holidays together every year. 

Dib’s knuckles were bleeding from punching the computer screen in Zim’s lab. He learned the Irken’s secret, he was still in contact with the Almighty Tallest, he was still working to destroy the Earth, he was still an invader. 

Dib wanted to scream, so he did. He’d been so stupid, to let his guard down, to trust an alien. 

“You are overreacting! Zim’s mission is his own business!” The green boy tried to defend himself. 

“You lied to me!” Dib accused.

“Zim did not!” He shouted back. “I never said anything to you about abandoning my mission!” 

“It was fucking implied! For fucks sake I thought we were friends? You live here Zim! You’re on the fucking skool dance committee! Why the fuck would I think you’re still trying to destroy our home!” Dib ranted hysterically.

Zim didn’t miss the way he’d said “our”. The home that they shared. It made his cheeks grow warm as he blushed. 

“Zim implied nothing! I do not expect you to understand the complexity of my situation, Dib! My mission is very secret and you have damaged my computer and your hand!” He sounded almost concerned. 

“This isn’t about us Zim!” Dib shouted slamming his fist on the counter. “This is my planet, my entire world is at stake and all you can think about is getting your stupid Invader title back!” 

Zim glared back at him definitely. “I have lived on this filthy dirt planet for 7 of your 12 month cycles, Dib. I have made the best of my exile by seeking comfort in your company and indulging in what little joy this pathetic stink town had to offer me.” His words stung like a knife wound to Dib’s heart. 

Then his gaze turned to steel and he pointed at Dib with a gloved hand.

“Listen to me now, our relationship is important to me, you have made these years bearable and I intend to repay you for that, but,” He bared his fangs, his antennae lying flat against his head, “if you do anything to effect the plans that I have in motion, I will not hesitate to rip your insides out and paint my garden fence with your guts.” He threatened and Dib found himself recoiling at the words.

“I have the Vortian resistance to deal with, the local governments medaling, the tallest will be expecting news from me and I have nothing to bring to the trial that will clear my name. This plan is the only option that will get me my status back as an invader. My only chance to get off of this disgusting planet and back into a position of power so I can get back to accomplishing my life long goal.” He was panting after that rant, his hands balled into tight fists. 

Dib was shocked, eyes wide and confused. “What fucking goal, Zim?” What is worth it that you’ve spent your entire life as a bootlicker and now your ready to destroy the only place you’ve ever called home for? What could be so fucking worth it that you’d just throw away the last 7 years?” He asked, gradually finding himself becoming angrier until he was shouting, screaming in Zim’s face.

The aliens unfazed expression only adding to the fire raging within Dib’s mind. 

“I am going to assignate the all mighty tallest.” He said.

He was being serious.


End file.
